


遗忘

by lizijiu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu
Summary: 梦非梦。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	遗忘

**Author's Note:**

> 怪诞小镇现代设定  
> 灵感来源为Pogo的Forget  
> ooc预警
> 
> 去年六月初写的短篇，一直没放上来

  
金色的，金色的梦......

Dipper感觉自己落入海中，他身上的衣服早已被浸透，触到肌肤表面的阻力温柔而坚定，不允许他浮出水面，却也不让他沉入深渊，张开口吐出一些破碎的气泡，Dipper伸手想抓住些什么，但这片海神秘且安静，所能触碰的，只有在指缝中溜走的咸涩液体。

他没有呼吸，他不需要呼吸，他抓住‘虚无’。

他醒了过来。

门外的敲门声仍在持续，Dipper缓缓回神，起身光着脚去开了门， 他的双生姐姐Mabel正站在门外。

“Dipper，今天可不是睡懒觉的时间！”

“Mabel，我刚刚做了一个梦，非常奇妙的梦！”没等Mabel开始她的絮叨，Dipper兴奋地想要分享他的梦境。

“嗯哼，是什么样子的？”Mabel挑了挑眉，抱胸靠在门框上等他描述。

“是...是......”Dipper半张着嘴，突然卡住。

“我忘记了......”

就在刚才，明明大脑已经构思好了要怎么开始叙述，话都传输到了舌尖，却突然像泡泡一样连同梦的记忆一起破碎在空气里，不剩丝毫痕迹。

“但应该是金色的，也可能只有一点点金色......”他拧着眉，绞尽脑汁地回想着，却只剩下这点模糊的印象。

Dipper并没有注意到，在他说出“金色”的时候，面前的Mabel 猛地攥紧了拳头，随后又不动声色地松开。

“......忘记了就先不要想了，洗漱完去吃早餐吧。”

“嗯...好。”

坐在饭桌前，Dipper仍努力回想着刚才的梦境，机械地咀嚼食物，Mabel似乎也有些食不知味，想找点话题聊聊天。

“你准备好晚上要穿的礼服了吗，Dipper?”

“什么？啊、当然，”Dipper反应慢了半拍，但很快就回过神来，“我答应了会陪你做这次晚会上最耀眼的姐弟的，放心吧。”

“～”

Mabel心情愉悦地咬了一口煎蛋，又好像想到了什么，皱着眉把煎蛋咽了下去，“希望不要碰到那个讨厌的家伙。”她嘟囔着。

Dipper顿时也失了胃口，不过他已经吃的差不多了，也就顺势放下餐具，“Gideon？他的确令人厌恶。”

这个名字在Pines家一直深受排斥，Dipper记得自己12岁的暑假是在叔公当时居住的重力泉度过的，他在那里因为阻止Gideon骚扰Mabel而被推进湖里，被救上来后烧了三天，差点就没再睁开眼睛。成年后在叔公的企业里实习时又见到在竞争企业任职高管的Gideon，他还再次打起了Mabel的主意，无耻又恶毒。

“不过他似乎已经挺久没出现了，去晚宴的可能性也不大。对了，你和Pacifica最近还好吧？”Pacifica也是他们在重力泉认识的女生，高中的时候就和Mabel交往了。

“非常甜蜜哦～我们三个到时聚一下？她晚上也要去宴会，你们很久没见了吧。”

“算了吧，我才不要当电灯泡。”Dipper笑着和Mabel打趣，聊着晚宴相关的事情，谁都没想到会发生无妄之灾。

“什么！手术中？”若不是坐在车内无法站立，Mabel差点就要直接蹦起来，她没有注意到身旁Dipper担忧的目光，还在和手机那边通话：“...好的，谢谢你告诉我地址，我马上赶过去。”她关掉屏幕，深呼了一口气，强撑出一个苦笑扭头看向旁人：“抱歉，Dipper,我可能得去趟医院，Pacifica那边...出了个小车祸，我很害怕。”

摇了摇头，Dipper安慰地顺了顺她的头发：“一个形式上的晚宴绝没有人重要，你快去吧，我一个人参加就行。”他看着Mabel下车重新打了一辆的士坐上去，这才让司机继续行驶。

不知道医院那边现在怎么样，Dipper来到宴会厅后同相识的一些人打了招呼，躲到一个清静的地方叹气。

“是在担心什么吗？”一个年轻的男声突然响起。

Dipper抬起头，发现是个未曾见过的生面孔，他掩饰好神色，疏离地笑了一下：“没什么，一点私事。”

“这样啊......”这位金发金眼的男子有些犹豫，但还是站在了Dipper旁边，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“本来是想问你是否需要帮助的。”他干笑两声，腰板僵硬地挺得笔直。

“我没事，谢谢你。”Dipper并不打算把这件事外传，只礼貌地回复。

随后便是片刻安静。

“我其实是第一次来这种场合，”似乎耐不住沉默，金发男子主动打开了话题，他侧头小声说着，眼睛却始终盯着大厅那边，似乎很向往的样子：“我只是个员工，本来是不够格参加这次宴会的，但是上司突然临时有事，就让我过来替他走个形式。”

Dipper这才注意到男子十分出色的样貌，他看上去偏瘦，比自己还要高出大半个头，微卷的刘海向一边覆去，遮住了一只眼睛。察觉到Dipper的视线，男子温和地笑了笑：“我叫Bill Cipher，可以知道你的名字吗？”

“Mason Pines.”被抓到目光让Dipper有些尴尬，他轻咳一声，故作高冷地开口，“你好。”

“Pines？”Bill看上去非常惊讶，他揉了揉自己细卷的金发，硬是把打理好的还算服帖的发型揉出了几个角：“我居然和MYSTERY集团的小少爷搭上话了啊，真是荣幸。”

Dipper 瞄了一眼Bill头上翘起的‘呆毛’，捂嘴轻咳一声：“哪有什么荣幸不荣幸的...这种宴会本来也没有意义。”他心虚地移开视线，没有提醒Bill发型乱掉的事。

“这样啊，”Bill没发现什么不对，他似乎想到了什么，拿出手机打开了一个软件，在上面记录了一些东西，“我也觉得这里的娱乐节目太少了，有点无趣，”他边打字边回话，分心分得十分熟练，“其实可以准备一些好装卸的娱乐设施。”

“隔壁是有台球室那些娱乐项目的，”Dipper为举办人澄清了一下，“只是绝大部分人都会留在宴会厅里，方便扩展关系链，寻找合伙人......你平时喜欢玩些什么？”

“啊，我平时喜欢玩的吗？”Bill把手机放回口袋，挠着下巴想了想，不太确定地回答：“嗯...我喜欢一个桌游，但...它在很多人看来非常无聊。”他笑得很好看，让Dipper都看的有些不自在：“那个桌游是《D&D&MORE D》，我从小就很喜欢。”

“《Dungeons,Dungeons and More Dungeons!》？我也很喜欢这个桌游！”Dipper听到这个名字顿时打起了精神，他当初可是连着三天没睡觉就为了算出里面的一道最佳解法，后来只要家里有人就会严格看管他的桌游时间，保证睡眠。

Bill的眼睛似乎也亮了起来，两人如同他乡遇故之一般就着《三地下城》的话题聊了许多，颇有种惺惺相惜之感，晚宴即将结束的时候，Dipper已经与Bill互换了联系方式，“很高兴认识你，Bill，”他没注意到旁边人有些纠结的神色，“和你在一起感到十分愉快，希望之后还能联系。”他伸手和Bill握了一下，拿出手机打算让司机来接送，却又被叫住。有些奇怪地回身，Dipper有些疑惑：“还有什么事吗，Bill?”

“其实...”Bill的脸有些泛红，他站在原地眼神游移，不太好意思地开口：“我私下认识一位《三地下城》爱好者，他在中心城区开了一家还没有正式营业的桌游店，有时间的话...要不要一起去先试玩一下？他很欢迎大家提建议。”

Dipper下意识想要拒绝，但他抬头对上男人漂亮的金瞳时，呼吸不由得一滞，想说的话在嘴边转了一圈又咽了回去，最终只干巴巴道：“好”。

在数次见面（约会）的半个月后，Dipper答应了Bill的告白。

这个进度实在是太快了，Dipper这样想着，他怎么会同一个认识了还不到二十天的男人交往呢，就连Mabel看的小说里男女主都不会这么快在一起。然而他就是答应了，Bill简直完美契合了他的爱好与性格，喜欢解密，喜欢探险，喜欢玩《三地下城》，会在Dipper获胜后愿赌服输喝完一杯苦茶再皱着眉用白水漱口，也会在他忙着学术论文时点好咖啡坐在旁边陪伴。

然后就在那个地点气氛都恰到好处的黄昏时分，Dipper情不自禁地垫脚亲上了告完白正在等待回复的准男友。

啊啊......他又回想起那个生涩的亲吻，脸涨的通红。

“Dipper——”突然传来的声音吓得Dipper一激灵，他转过头，下意识松了口气，“Mabel，你吓到我了。”

“？”Mabel感觉有点奇怪，正想走近一点看看是不是发生了什么事，就被Dipper匆忙打断：“Pacifica怎么样了？你之前过去时医生是说她快要出院了对吗？”

“嗯，她已经回家休养了，等她完全好了我们再见面。”Mabel并没有如Dipper预想的那样回房间，反而朝他所在的位置走的飞快，眯着眼睛凑近他：“Dipper,”她不知打量出了什么，笑嘻嘻地抛出重磅：“你是不是恋爱了？”

不要小看Mabel的直觉，也不要想着对她撒谎，这是Dipper很早以前就知道的‘道理’，他大方地承认：“嗯，有男朋友了，过段时间我们一起吃顿饭。”

“好啊，”Mabel也坐到他身边，促狭地问他：“什么时候认识的？你以前可没有这么频繁地出门过。”

“啊...就，上个月那个晚宴遇到的，别的企业的人。”

“他连是什么企业都没告诉你吗？”Mabel有些担心他受骗，“会不会是提前做过笔记特意制造的偶遇？你们认识的时间太短了。”

Dipper一个人时也这样怀疑过，他双手紧握了一瞬，又很快松开：“下一次见面的时候，我会问他的，我...感觉他不是骗子。”

“也好，”Mabel也不愿看自己弟弟这样落寞的表情，她转移话题道：“和我说说你的男友吧，为什么会喜欢上他呢？”看到变身恋爱咨询家的姐姐，Dipper被逗笑了，他假装认真的思考了一下：“因为Bill很好看，爱好也和我很相似，而且性格很好，对我更好。”短短二十多字硬是让Mabel感觉吃满了狗粮，不对，她也有女友啊，于是Mabel搓了搓胳膊，又拍了拍自己脸清醒一下：“他叫Bill？有多好看，嗯？”说不定能顺着外貌找到那人所在的企业。

“嗯..金色头发，看上去瘦但其实有肌肉，个子比我高，笑起来很温柔。”Dipper干巴巴的词汇被Mabel吐槽：“你这样的形容一点特点都没有啊，情人眼里出西施吗。”

“才不是！他真的很好看，对了，他的眼睛......”

Mabel的电话突然响起，是Pacifica打来的，她便先放下了和自己弟弟的恋爱咨询：“Dipper,下次再聊吧？”

“好，你先聊吧。”Dipper看着Mabel走到阳台上接电话，他刚刚没来得及说完，Bill的眼睛是金色的，而且左眼戴着眼罩，这应该是很有特点的吧。

当天晚上，Dipper又做了一个梦，梦里他还是12岁的样子，在俄勒冈州的重力泉过着暑假，住在叔公们修建的神秘小屋里面，但和他的记忆里不符的是，梦里多了一个看不清面目的金发男孩，男孩的手里冒出了蓝色的火向他伸来，笑着说了句什么。Dipper半夜醒来开了台灯坐在床上，良久才回想起金发男孩说的话。

“......Deal？”

第二天在客厅遇到，Mabel被Dipper眼下的黑眼圈吓了一跳：“Dipper，你昨天做了噩梦吗，怎么没睡好？”

“嗯...Mabel，我梦到12岁暑假时在重力泉时，有个金色头发的男孩和我们一起住在叔公的神秘小屋，可为什么我一点印象都没有？”

Mabel手里的叉子突然掉到盘子上，她很快掩饰好自己的失态：“因为是梦吧，我也没有印象，可能是你以前特别想要个男性伙伴陪你一起玩《三地下城》所以在梦里实现了吧哈哈......”

Dipper倒也没有多想，“可能是吧。”他很快放下了梦境专注于早餐，没有看到Mabel恐惧的神色。

Dipper最近在准备毕业研究的事，他的导师又交给他一个任务，废寝忘食了好几天才把报告提交上去，终于有时间出来和Bill约会。

“真的不用休息一下吗，pine tree？”pine tree是Bill给Dipper起的昵称，据说是因为第一次去《三地下城》桌游店时Dipper戴了一条松树项链，Bill第一眼就想到了这个称呼。

“不用啦，我们今天去哪里？”Dipper看着疲惫，精神却很不错，和Bill手牵手在人行道上散步，他不自觉打了个大大的哈欠，转头看到Bill沉下的脸色有些心虚地笑了笑。

Bill叹了口气，“我已经提前订好了，”他拿出手机打车，“去上次说的私人公园野餐吧，用完下午茶还可以眯一会。”

到了地点，Dipper下车后好奇地东张西望，他知道这个地方，是个还算有名的可租借野餐的私人花园，Mabel和她的好姐妹来过一次，说风景不错，饮食和服务也很好。

左手被牵住，Bill报了手机号后带着他随服务员去了预订好的位置，野餐的东西都已经摆放好了，漂亮的颜色搭配和美食看着的确赏心悦目，两人洗了手坐在树荫下的野餐布上，一边吃着甜品一边聊天，Dipper很快就昏昏欲睡起来，他这几天的确休息太少了。Bill拿纸巾给他擦了嘴和手，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，“睡吧，”他的声音温和磁性，像弹奏着摇篮曲的钢琴。Dipper努力眨了眨眼睛，还是没顶住困意睡了过去。

他又梦到了重力泉的场景，自己似乎在小屋旁边的森林里面，对着那个疑是自己臆想出的金发男孩说着：“Muse,我们来一场男子汉之间的决斗吧！如果我赢了，你就要让叔公允许我也进入地下实验室！”男孩看着他，露出夸张的笑容：“那么，如果你输了，我又能得到什么呢？”

Dipper醒来时还有些恍惚，看着十分好欺负，Bill坏心眼地捏了捏他的脸：“做梦了吗，有没有梦到我？”抬手抓住了Bill使坏的手指，Dipper把脸埋在他的掌心里嘟嘟囔囔：“没...是小时候的事，一个没有一点印象的小男孩。”

Bill但笑不语，另一只手揉了揉Dipper细软的头发：“再休息一会，我送你回家了。”后者晃了晃头摇开了他的手，又黏黏糊糊了一会才肯起身。

“诶？”Dipper感觉后颈有些刺痛，他摸了摸似乎没有鼓起来，只能扭头求助Bill：“我脖子后面有点疼，你看一下是被虫子叮了吗？”

“什么也没有噢，”Bill沉着眼神看着他后颈上的三角标志，舔了舔嘴唇和尖牙，“我们走吧。”

Dipper的梦境越来越频繁。

有的时候他梦到斯坦福叔公带着一个金发男孩回到神秘小屋，说这是他的新助手；有的时候他梦到梅宝拉着他远离男孩，说感觉那个男孩总给她一种很不好的感觉，很害怕他；有时是幼时的自己羡慕地看着男孩随意进出地下室，感到很不公平；有时是自己去找叔公自荐也想做他的助手，却被摸头拒绝（“抱歉，dipper，你和他不一样，我的实验非常危险，不能让你参与”），沮丧的出了房间却看到男孩站在门外无声嘲笑，便生气地把约去森林要和他决斗......

然后他做了最后一个梦。

他梦到自己在船上被吉迪恩推入湖中，溺水模糊之际整个人浮上半空，他看到男孩在岸边张开双臂，露出了鲨鱼般的牙齿，他听到那个看不清面目的存在笑着说了一句什么，嗓音黏腻又恐怖。

“你是我的了，”

“pine tree.”

再次从梦里醒来，Dipper躺在床上，右手捏着手机直视着天花板，沉默了一会，他还是翻出手机的个人名片，冷静地拨打了一个电话。

“喂，Mabel，你还记得我以前在重力泉被吉迪恩推进湖里的那件事吗？”

“嗯？那是非常严重的一件事，我当然记得。”

“那你还记得当时是谁把我救上来的吗？”

“是路过的伐木工大叔啊！我们和你说过的，怎么了，Dipper？”对面不假思索地回复，仿佛私下背过很多遍。

“我想知道真相，Mabel，”Dipper已经不再相信这个回答，抛出直球。

“Muse，那个金发男孩，他是恶魔对吗？”

“......你从哪里听说的？”

“告诉我，Mabel。”

Mabel在话筒那边沉默了一会，疲惫又无奈地叹了口气：“那么，主宅见，Dipper。”

“或许我们没办法一直隐瞒下去，‘他’就要来了。”

急匆匆地赶到主宅，刚推门进入，Mabel便看到正在一楼大厅沙发上坐着的Dipper闻声望来，她下意识回避了视线，僵硬地走来坐在沙发的另一侧，双手紧紧握着，不知该如何开口。过了半晌，她才抿了抿唇，哑声道：

“恶魔，不、Muse他，是Stanford叔公某天突然带回神秘小屋的。”

“可能是因为某种直觉，我一直很害怕他，所以从来都与他隔着距离。但你和我不一样，Dipper。”

“你一直很想加入Stanford叔公的地下研究，但叔公总以危险为由拒绝你。Muse却刚一来就成了叔公的助手，每天都待在地下室里，你觉得很不公平。”

“有一天你们很晚才到家，Muse说和你在森林里进行了一场男子汉的决斗，他赢了。从那时起我就一直能在你的周围看到他。”

“没多久，我和叔公发现了他的恶魔身份，叔公把研究全部销毁，没有让Muse得逞，但他却很愉悦地离开了，不知道去了哪里。因为你和那个恶魔接触过多，为了防止他控制你，叔公把你催眠了，让你暂时忘掉他——叔公有心理学的博士学位，你知道的。”

“再后来......”Mabel顿了一下，压了下干涩的嗓子，继续说着，“再后来，你溺水了，被Muse带回了小屋，那是我最后一次见到他。”

那个时候，Dipper失去意识浮在空中，头发、衣服还在不断往下滴着水珠，刘海遮住右眼的金发男孩哼着歌走来，伸出食指往下压了一下，Dipper便缓缓落在地上。“我很期待他长大的模样，希望如我想象那般美味。”'金发恶魔脸上仍是熟悉的坏笑，随后便突然消失。Mabel没有和叔公一样跑去查看昏迷的Dipper的状况，只愣在原地，心里满是彻骨的寒意。

“我们一直瞒着你这件事，Dipper，我们以为这样可以保护你，对不起。”

“没关系，Mabel，”Dipper闭了闭眼，语气冷静，“即使你们一开始就告诉我真相也不能改变什么，没有人能躲过恶魔的窥探。”

“‘他’已经来了。”

空气突然寂静，Dipper转头对上Mabel震惊的双眼，安慰似的笑了一下，“没事的，Mabel，”他伸手把自己的双生姐姐抱在怀里，不让她看见自己脸上的神色，“没事的，我已经知道了。”

“就这样吧。”

对话的第二天，许久没有联系的大学同学突然邀请Dipper参加地点在海上的同学会，Dipper自幼时落水后便很少再去海边和深水湖等地区，平时都会婉拒这类邀约的他不知为何，回过神来已经答应了对方周末见，挂掉电话，Dipper有些头疼地揉了揉眉头，决定顺其自然。

双手撑着小型游轮的护栏，Dipper半眯着眼吹着海风，这次同学会似乎是某位“成功人士”组织的，没有看到与自己交好的大学友人，Dipper觉得游轮室内的氛围不太自在，便找了个理由出来透气，他转了个身，后背和小臂浅浅压着护栏，正想放空思绪让大脑减些压力，兜里的手机却突然响了起来。

Dipper空了只手把裤袋里还在震动的手机拿出来，发现是Mabel打来的，不知道是什么事，他划过接通键。

“喂，Mabel?”

“Dipper，你现在在游轮上对吗？远离护栏！快！”通话那边传来Mabel焦急到有些刺耳的大喊。

“什么？怎么了？”Dipper下意识用另一只手压了一下护栏，想借力直起身走开。

但为时已晚。

看似崭新的护栏像是年久失修一般松了一截，Dipper手心一空，整个人便落了下去。

沉入海水的一瞬间，他突然想到最初那个金色的梦境。

时间和空间仿佛在一瞬间停滞，Dipper与海水分离，缓缓浮出水面后落入出现在半空中的恶魔的怀里。

“Bill.”Dipper仰头看着金发男子瘦削的下颔，双手环上他的脖子。

“嗯哼。”金发金眼的恶魔眯起眼睛，愉快地回应。

“......Muse.”

“我更喜欢你喊我的名字，pine tree.”

“你要来带我走了吗？”

“噢，是的，或许你还想和你的人类亲戚告个别？不过我已经提前过去打好招呼了。”

“嗯...”Dipper突然感到一股困意，似乎下一秒便会沉沉睡去。

“困了吗？”Bill的声音渐渐缥缈。

“那就睡吧。”

Dipper再次沉入梦境的大海，他看见‘虚无’化出实体向他伸出手，而自己与‘他’十指相扣。

我会一直在这里，恶魔轻语。

在梦里，在梦醒。

——end

————————————————

Bill Cipher是一只孤独的恶魔，虽然他过去从未有过‘孤独’这种概念。

在Stanford找到隐藏的山洞以前，Bill在封印里不知度过了多少年月，出来后只觉得外面的世界无聊又无趣，需要打开时空裂缝让异次元的‘旅客’来热闹热闹。

于是他以灵感之神的理由说服（诱骗）了Stanford建造传送门，在后者询问是否只能在梦境交流的时候，Bill想到透过全视之眼看见的神秘小屋里的那对双生子，也化成了与他们差不多岁数的小孩模样，和Stanford一同回到小屋。

小屋里的那对双胞姐弟，shooting star和pine tree——shooting star有一件流星的毛衣，pine tree则有一顶松树图案的帽子，Bill习惯以第一印象来为人类起昵称，他认为这样可以加深那短暂的记忆——总之，那对姐弟与他以前见过的其他人类小孩不太一样，pine tree比他的姐姐要聪明的多，在感知上却远没有shooting star敏锐，每天都气鼓鼓地盯着自己进出地下室，非常有趣。

在被pine tree约到森林里‘决斗’时，Bill只觉得啼笑皆非，但既然可以顺便收点灵魂作为消遣，倒也可以陪着玩玩。

他原本是这样想的。

但等到轻易赢得了比赛，看到pine tree眼泪汪汪却又愿赌服输的柔软模样，Bill突然改了注意。

他想要一只玩偶。

一只活的、有自己思维的，能一直陪着他的‘玩偶’。

不过相比于小孩，还是成人更值得把玩，Bill愉快地做了决定，等pine tree成年以后再把他带走。

于是他无聊的恶魔生活里又多了一项日常：观察他的所有物，Pines家的小男孩。shooting star似乎因为他的频繁出现更为害怕，但pine tree始终没有察觉。

异次元传送门的目的终是被发现了，Stanford停止了实验并毁掉了所有设备，但Bill并没有感到愤怒——他有了更值得期待的东西，传送门似乎也没那么有趣。

像pine tree这样年龄的人类小孩，大概还需要十年才能长大吧？Bill在那个白发小矮子身上下了个印记，把被推下湖里溺水的pine tree送回了神秘小屋，从此便在时空的狭缝里注视着他。

Bill看着pine tree结束暑假离开重力泉，恶魔的存在被Stanford等人完全隐瞒；看着pine tree渐渐长大却仍是聪明又单纯，他的喜好厌恶全都藏不过狭缝里的窥探；看着时间一点点过去，转眼便十年。

他不断在梦里暗示并放大那个白发小矮子的欲望，使自己被他召唤出来进行交易——那人的欲望竟是吞并Pines的家族企业和拥有shooting star，这实在是很简单的事，他愉快地送了小矮子一座有流星小人站立的Pines企业等比例缩小金像，并吞噬了他的全部来完成交易——Bill需要一个“正规”的人类身份。

要接近已经长大的男孩也十分简单，Bill把自己伪装成pine tree喜欢的样子，以他的爱好作为切入点来熟识，仅过了半个月，他们便成了人类所说的“恋人”关系。

恋人？Bill发现自己并不讨厌这种说法。

后面的几个月里，在现实与梦境的不断暗示下，Stanford当初做的催眠效用逐渐降低，pine tree开始怀疑起了幼时的记忆，还隐约察觉了Bill真正的身份，向Mabel他们询问真相，Bill用全视之眼笑眯眯地看完了全过程，感叹pine tree仍是那么可爱。

下一次，就是时候了。

是时候带走他的“爱人”。

——恶魔视角(end)


End file.
